


we climb and climb (and at the top we fly)

by helsinkibaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, spoilers for season two finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: In his dreams, J'onn has kissed M'gann many times.





	we climb and climb (and at the top we fly)

**Author's Note:**

> For the latest Older Not Dead prompt fest on LJ
> 
> PROMPT: ?. ?/?. Dreams can come true.

J'onn has kissed M'gann hundreds of times in his dreams. 

Sometimes it's standing on the balcony of the DEO, just as they had been before she'd left for Mars, when instead of their foreheads, it had been their lips that had touched, her mouth opening underneath his as she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Sometimes it's in her bar, which is, conveniently enough, always completely deserted. The jukebox is playing something slow and romantic and bluesy and they're not exactly dancing, more swaying from side to side. One of her hands is joined with his, clasped over his heart, while her other hand is resting on his back between his shoulder blades. His other hand, meanwhile, is low on her back, sliding ever lower as they move together and when she smiles up at him, he doesn't need to be psychic to know what she's thinking, that she wants him to kiss her. So he does. 

Sometimes it's in the apartment he calls home, and he's surprised every time at how natural it feels to have her there. How she doesn't seem out of place as they negotiate their way around the kitchen together, when her hand ghosts along his shoulder blades and he turns his head to drop a kiss on her cheek. Or when she's sitting at his side on the couch, her head against his chest and he leans down to drop a kiss on her hair. Or when he wakes up beside her, presses a kiss to her shoulder, her cheek, any part of her that he can reach. Or when he feels himself being woken up the same way. 

Sometimes they're in the DEO, one or other of them is lying in the medbay, having been inches from death, and when he wakes he finds himself thinking that that's a little too close to real life for comfort. Sometimes they're sparring together, sometimes they're just walking down a corridor when it happens. Either way, they are always alone, which he also knows is a rarity, if not an impossibility in the DEO. 

So when they actually do kiss, and it happens in the DEO, there are people around, dozens of them going about their work. And it's not what he planned for their first proper kiss, their first real kiss, but she is there, standing in front of him, her smile as warm as his memories and her presence in his mind makes him realise anew just how much he missed her. "I hope you didn't come out of a sense of duty," he tells her and he feels her amusement spike, knows she's an inch away from rolling her eyes. 

Then she steps forward,puts her hands around his neck and kisses him and not only is it like a dream come true, it's so much better than his dreams that he can scarcely comprehend it. 

And when she tells him that she can stay - he chooses to ignore the "for a while" - he knows that it's only going to get even better.


End file.
